the human emerald
by the light master emerald
Summary: This is my first fanfic so plz no flames and ill take advice if there probs.well heres the summery of the human emerald. a boy come to a new world by a wierd 8th emerald and its not like th others and it turns his world upside down will he go home or stay
1. Emeralds landing and new life redone

The light master emeralds 1st fan fiction and it's a sonblz and others, it's my first so plz no flames and go easy on me if u have some (p.s I will use those funny intro scenes and I hope no one get mad and also I own no sonic character or Final fantasy characters ) I hope no one thinks bad of me if I list characters. Sonic and blaze are the main couple with an OC couple and maybe others u guys send me some lists and ill see what I can do. Well here goes and hope u I'm making more OC couples and they will have their own intros and how they fit in so no flames for them plz.

This is the redone

**Me: hay I'm light master emerald just call me light emerald**

**Sonic: light master emerald?**

**Me: well I like the master emerald and so why not use that for the base name**

**Sonic: eh I could make a better name**

**Me:*anime tears and pouts at a wall*I like the name what is so bad about it**

**Knuckles: not bad really I heard some others and yours is simple**

**Sonic: like your name knuckles**

**Knuckles: yeah like-WHAT SONIC GET BACK HERE**

**Sonic: AAAHHH! *runs out of the room with knuckles in pursuit***

**Knuckles: GET BACK HERE!**

**Me:*anime sweat drops*Ooook well hope sonic doesn't get caught. Ok let's get started**.

The dimensional castaway/Prequel arc

Knuckles was sitting on his usual place at the master emerald alter napping or meditating when rouges shows up to try and steal the master emerald from knuckles. Hope he wont wake up Rouge said. I can here you yah know said Knuckles. Rouge got a little spooked when Knuckles talked while it looked like hes sleeping. I dident know you where awake. said yah dident and for the 50 time stop trying to steal the master emerald Said knuckles. Aw but knuckie i-but then rouge was interupted by a yell. AAAAHHHHH CRRAAAAAP ? said.

Both knuckles and rouge look up and see something falling fast to the ground and as it got closer it was a boy (sorry ladies I had a boy main for the idea and guys just imagine yourself but I'll give a description for curiosities sake)he had on a trench coat, brown steal tow boots, black jeans, black t-shirt, and a dragon pendent, with a silver necklace and glasses(not dorky or round and they change in sunlight to shades) and he had brown mop hair(brushed straight of course)(and I like long hair ok)(and he's not Goth I just don't like bright colors except for green) and he looked around 15 to 18.

Knuckles got under the boys shadow and got ready to catch him while rouge flew up to slow him down. hang on kid I got you said Rouge thank you I thought I was a goner ? said. Don't thank me yet brace yourself. OOOO CRRRAAAP THIS WILLL HURT LATER ? said. HANG ON I GOT YOU I GOT YOU two Knuckles.O how wrong knuckles were when ? And rouge crashed landed right next to him rather hard._oooohhhh The pain ? said _and rouge said at least I landed softly. Yeah on me now please get off ? said. woops sorry Rouge said

After rouge got off him and knuckles helped him up and apologized for the miscatch they started talking.

so who are you and how u get here u fall out a plane? said knuckles. In order names emerald(i named him that as an OC) and no I did not fall out a plane this weird gem brought me then took out a odd looking emerald out of his that is a chaos emerald it looks different and has a better shine then the others Rouge said in aw. Chaos emerald what's that? Said emerald. See the big one behind me that's the master emerald and the most powerful of the emeralds and the controller for the chaos emeralds and they look like that but palm sized and 7 other colors now 8 cause of this one i gess Said Knuckles. the emerald in question was black with a purple center and was pulsing with energy and it gave good and bad effects that i will explain later. For some reason only emerald felt it.

Emerald asked if they can feel the energy form it?Knuckles and rouge said in unison no we knuckles said odd i can sense the other emeralds cause the master emerald but i cant sense any energy from this one ill have to look in the ancient tome for an said ancient tome?the ancinet tome tells all answers dealing with chaos emeralds or with other worldy matters 100% of the time Knuckles explained. wow hope this emerald or me being here wont cause any troublesaid emerald . knuckles said lets hope then asked the pair so what do i do now im in a world i dont know and i only got 2 ppl here that I just met and i have no idea where i am

Rouge said well hon(dont know if rouge says that to anybody or not plz correct me if im wrong)ur on planet Mobius on Angel island and the only human places are station square and near green hill zone(plz tell me if im wrong on those 2 places i just want there to be humans so i can use my OCs and crossover characters also im not putting this as a crossover cause ill only have few crossover character and explanation for why there their so they can fit into the story and also green hill zone is a start for alot of sonic games so i thought a human town would fit nicely plz tell me otherwise if u think it shouldent be.)Mobiuns live there to so its normal rouge and knuckles where is station square?

Knuckles then said well theres a asked what?knuckles said to emerald only rouge can fly and i can glide but u cant fly or Emerald said and why would i need to fly or glide its an island its not likes its floating in the sky or somthing right?Knuckles and rouge:... Emerald then sweatdroped and said crap its floating is said yep

Emerald then asked cant rouge drop me of on ground level.

Rouge sorry hon but i cant carry you i can only carry kids about my size(im not underestimating her strengh but my guy weighs about 200 pounds and also hes not fat okey he is around 17-18 and hes wearing heavy items)but sonic and tails are coming in a few hours to work out with knuckles u can talk to them and ask them if they could take you.

Emerald thanked rouge. thanks rouge and whos sonic and tails?Knuckles explained. sonics the fastest thing on mobius and tails is the wonder machanic with an IQ over 400

Emerald said Good god is there others i need to know?

knuckles:well theres amy sonics annoying stalker/self proclaimed girlfriend, team chaotix(plz corect me if i spelled wrong) a annoying bee named charmey, a crocadile named vector whos the leader, espio a ninja camilion(plz correct me if i spelled wrong)then theres Cream and chesse cream is a rabbit and chesse is a chao(emerald has no clue what a chao is) and then theres venilla creams mom. emerald said *wistles*thats a long list is there anyone else i should know about?(this is before Sonic X and Sonic 06 and the other games) and then theres the bad guy eggman

Emerald then arches his brow: eggman?

Knuckles said yeah hes the bad guy always trying to take over the world but we always stop him. emerald asked. whats he look like?knuckles said fat man who wears a read and black body suit(dont know what to call it) and has a freaky gravity defing mustash and is bald also hes a genius like tails but said ouch how bad

rouge said well lets put it like this he will do anything for chaos emeralds but he wont kill(seriously i never heard him kill anyone in games or fanfics exept for rated m)seriously hurt but wont kill and if he does its probably shear dumb said Best not test how dangerous he is then.

Knuckles then asked so how you get here anyway i thought there where 7 chaos emeralds not 8 and why do u have it.

Emerald about to begin. well...

cliffhanger

hehe i always wanted to try that


	2. eggmans attack and emeralds power redone

Hello this is the light master emerald again and I hope people like this story and I also hope that won't think that I have bad ideas because this story gets better well on to the mini dialogue

(this is redone)

**Me: hi people I'm back and this time I got other characters here tonight lets meet them**

**Sonic: hi again people long time no see**

**Amy: hi everybody**

**Sonic: AAHHH AMY WHAT ARE U DOIN HERE!**

**Me: I invited her here with 3 others. O and don't try to run u don't want to disappoint your fans do you.**

**Amy: yeah sonic don leave yet we still have to meet the other 2**

**Sonic: fine but don't try anything alright**

**Amy: ok**

**Me: Oook then here are the other 2 people ones an OC and the others is tails**

**? : tsk why am I here again**

**Tails: Cause light emerald said so and won that bet**

**?: sigh alright let's get this over with**

**Me: now now don't get all emo on us alright.**

**?: for the last time I'm not emo ok i just hate u all**

**Me:sigh this is why i had second thoughts about this tails**

**tails:hay you wanted him on it**

**Me: your right and karmas biting me on the butt now**

**?: hehe**

**Me: why dont you introduced yourself**

**?:sigh hi people names Demonga and me and light emerald look alike but i have white hair and a white trench coat and i wear no glasses i dont like people much so no im not taking any letters**

**Me:man demonga you gotta lighten up**

**Demonga: try and make me baka**

**Me:sigh lets just start the story im getting a headache and amy stop trying to kiss sonic where about to start**

**Amy: make me**

**light emerald hits a switch and amy is in a cage with an extra compy chair**

**Amy: let me out or ill break out**

**Me: go ahead that cage is designed to hit back if u hit it with the same power(thank of the cage from law of ueki which i dont own but using cage idea)**

**Amy: crap**

**Me: just sit back and enjoy ill let u out after**

**Amy:...fine(sits down**

**Sonic:thank you light**

**Me:no prob**

**Me:Now let the story commence in 5...4...3...2...1...LETS GO!**

the story left off where emerald was having a flashback to how he got the emerald and how it teleported him to mobius.

(Flashback)

Emerald was walking to his next class when he saw a gem near the old monument and it was glowing in the shade that got emerald courious so he went to said what in the world is gem in question looked black with a purple glowing center and gave a calming and foreboading feeling to it. emerald walked up to it and put it in his pocket to look at later. then emerald said huh why do i feel stronger and faster?

Then the emerald glowed and teleported both the emerald and himself above angel island

Emerald said WTF and then Emerald then found himself falling to an island and panicked

Emerald screamed AAAAAAAAHHHHHH CRRRRRAAAAAAAAAP!

(flashback over)

emerald told them thestory and said and thats what happened. Knuckles said huh kinda anticlimatic if u ask said hay it was exciting for asked mind if i hold on to the emerald for you. knuckles warned dont do it man shes a jewel said alright ill just hold on to it myself its my only clue home.

just then a biplane came by and landed near the alter. it was blue with white stripes and a twin tail logo on the side

Knuckles said well here they are. Emerald asked who?Rouge said sonic and said i know what sonic is but what is tails?Knuckles said a kitsune Emerald awed wow.

sonic and tails walk to the group and notice Emerald

Sonic said so whos the new guy. Emerald said names Emerald. Kunckles told me about you said Emerald. Hi Emerald nice to meet said you tails said Emerald. Hay can i ask a favor asked emerald. Sonic said what?Emerald said well it started like this...

15 miniutes later after a detailed explenation and few questions later

Sonic: So theres a new 8th emerald that brought emerald to mobius and you have no clue how to get back home exept this new emerald here and you need a lift down cause you landed on angel island and you dont know what this emerald does exept teleportation.

Emerald*sweat drops*and said wow thats a quick summery of what said hay im the fastest thing alive thats what i do make things quick. Emerald said so ill change the subject now and ask if you guys can give me a lift to station square if you dont Said sure we dont mindSonicsaid we just got here though to work out with knuckles mind said sure ill explore the place and well meet up warns watch out where you go the place can get dangerous for newbies here. Rouge said dont worrie ill watch him and the *sweatdrops* and says dont know if i should be safe or scared right now

Emerald and rouge walk around the island and strike up a conversation while Sonic and the others train.

Rouge asked so what are you gona do after you get to station square?Emerald said I dont know honestly i may ask sonic and tails if i can bunk with them until i get a apartment or house Rouge said well thats a said ill need a job first. say rouge you got ideas?Rouge said you could work for me at culb rouge or you could help tails with his machines or other things Rouge offered. Emerald said thx for the offer rouge ill work for you at the said alright.

As emerald and rouge where walking a missle came out of nowwhere and hit the grounda few feet away from Emerald and company

Emerald panicked and said WTF!Rouge said i only know a few people who would attack this place but only 1 who uses machines.?a echoing voice said HOHOHOHO well if it isent rouge and who might this young lad up and sees an odd shaped man (thought bubble)_red and black full body suit and a gravity defying mustash._Emerald said you must be eggman i heard about or is it dr. robotnik. Eggman gloated well well well looks like my reputation proceeds me and who might you be?Emerald said names well emerald i want that emerald you got your hands on so give it to me. Emerald said no way egghead knuckles told me your a evil genius besides its my only clue said run emerald ill hold him yelled ill get the said o no you dont Eggbots 1 and 2 get him and retrive the emeraldEggbots:afermative

Emerald runs to the alter where sonic and company are at.

_Meanwhile_

Sonic said You hear somthing?Tails said yeah it sounds like missles and guns lets check it hollered out wait up

A few minites later Emerald comes to the alter clearing(plz tell me if i got the area right)while being chased by the eggbots.

Emeraldsaid where are the others?

just then eggbot 1 and 2 appear and demand the emerald.

Eggbot 1:give us the emerald and well let u live 

Emerald said no way i dont know what eggman wants with this emerad but he'll have to kill me before i give this to him

Eggbot 2:prepare to die then.

Both eggbots prepare there guns and emerald freaks out on the inside from not having any way out

Emerald:(_crapcrapcrap im dead i dont want to die yet i havent found love or havent done all the things i want to do and now because of this emerald im gona die)_

_meanwhile_

eggman gloated hahaha give up rouge there is no way you can win your panted damn i really need backup right about now

Just then sonic and company beat a few eggbots by suprise and join rouge.

Knuckles asked you alright Rouge?Rouge said yeah just asked worried wheres emerald?Rouge said dident he tell you whats happening he ran in your direction while being chased by 2 said no we dident run into him we mustave missed said wait u said hes being chased by eggbots?Rouge said yes. Sonic and company:shitKnuckles said emeralds in trouble. Sonic said Rouge,Knuckles you two go backand help emerald and me and tails will take egghead and the eggbots

Knuckles and rouge:ok

_meanwhile_

at the alter emeralds running around doging bullets and getting faster by the second but he dident notice

eggbot 1:scaning ... scaning velocity(dont know if spelled right plz correct if wrong) is increasing at rapid rates current speed 150 miles per our now.

the emerald in emeralds(do i really need to point to the person)pocket is glowing and seeping power and speed into emerald and still increasing but emerald is just running for his life now

(the emerald has many powers but it will upgrade with a piece of the master emerald in future chapters)

Emerald said why arnt they hitting me?Emerald look around and sees that he is going at super speed and yelled AWSOME now i can emerald runs at the eggbots and does a flying double kick and lunches a eggbot clear across the clearing and causing it to shut down(got an idea for a robo partner)(not like omega) laughs haha that was cool now for the other one.

eggbot 2:does not compute how does the targets speed in crease to 300 miles per hour and is still increasing

Meanwhile

Knuckles said the sounds are just said i know and thats whats worries me

with eggman and sonic and tails

Eggman looks at his eggbots camera looking at emerald and saw somthing odd. eggman said Hmm?Sonic said Whats up egghead u givein up or u gona try something else. Tails said yah u given yelled shut up u blasted pests.(_odd how did that boy take out the eggbot 1 if hes weak ill look into it later itl make good research later too.)_well ill take my leave for now but ill leave my eggbots for you to play with.

eggman then flys away and the eggbots charge at sonic and tails

Tails then grabs a gun and blasts 5 eggbots and sonic spindashes 10 then tails lifts sonic and tossessonic at the last 5(like tails throws knuckles in the power of nazo movie on youtube look if you dont know.

Sonic said well thats all of said not all of them there 2 more after emerald and rouge said he went to the yelled Shit we need to jet after him so he wont get killed

sonic and tails hurry to emerald

Back with emerald and eggbot 2

eggbot 2 cant hit emerald while hes moving at high speeds and eggbot 2 went airborn to avoid him

Emerald yells get down here you piece of scrap metel

Eggbot2: negative orders must be compleated by any means and this is the best means_._

Emerald(_man if only rouge where here she could knock it down or knuckles he could toss me up there. _)

just then rouge and knuckles come to the clearing and see 1 trashed eggbot and 1 eggbot flying shooting at emerald but they see emerald moving at high speeds and are shocked that he's moving at sonics notices tem and says you guys can jump in any time please.

knuckles and rouge snaped out of it and joined emerald to fight the eggbot

Emerald said rouge can u fly ut there and knock it down or knuckles can u toss somthing up to it?

Knuckles and rouge :both

knuckles grabs rouges hand and tosses her up at the eggbot and goes higher to knock it to the ground then emerald goes extreamly fast and did a double kick to trach it

Eggbot 2:Data...Transmition...com..pleate...damage...criticel...systems...h..u..t..down-.

emerald yells nice we did said how did you go so fast you where as fast as sonic .rouge said yeah is was unbelieveableemerald explainedwell during the battle i notice the emerald glowing and felt stronger and faster. knuckles says well you might as well hold on to it said alright

sonic and tails appear after the conversation.

sonic asks what we miss?

Emerald, Rouge, and knuckles fill sonic and tails in on what happened to emerald and the speed boost and the defeat of the eggbots.

sonic chuckles hehehe so Emerald you got speed now huh?Emerald said gess so. sonic askes hay you wana race? Emerald said sure id like to test this speed out.

meanwhile at eggmans base.

Eggman said hmmm that emerald gave that boy powers ill have to look into that later. In the meantime i might as well finish my qreatest plan ill find outwhat that emerald does and crush sonic and his friends one and for all this time. Come out neo metal sonic. NMS comes out ofa pod and walksup to eggman

NMS:yes sir.

well people heres the checkpoint for chapter 3 and its the race and movin in to sonic and tails house and getting a job.

**heres a mini dialoge for funny bits**

**Amy: i waited for the end now let mee go**

**Me: fine ill let you out and sonic**

**Sonic:yes?**

**Me:run man run**

**Sonic: way ahead of yah**

**light emerald presses a button and lets amy out**

**Amy:finally**

**Sonic:wah**

**sonic runs out with amy in persuit and emerald sighs**

**Me:i gotta talk to that girl about her obession. o well tails Demonga lets say good bye for now**

**Demonga:humph whatever. bye people**

**Tails:see yah next time.**

**Me: this is light master emerald signing off now see you next time.**


	3. this is mega info and need vote

Hi people this is light master emerald here and I like to clear up a few things before I start the story(by the way this took 2 hours to write so please read if interested) 

1st emerald speed is close to Sonics but not quit that fast cause emerald is starting out and if he wants to go faster he will have to go in to overdrive (like pushing your body to the limit) and he has all that heavy wear on (he changes that in a few chapters) and steel tow boots (he keeps) so Emerald will have a hard time going full speed.

2nd Demonga the alternate version of shadow will have an intro cause ill make the story a bit different

3rd there will be arcs and sagas the part now is the prequel arc and before the sonic x arc and shadows not there yet so no demonga to.

4th emerald is not god like now but will be later and there will be major weakness for him now and later. And there will be more weakness when he transforms thanks to the master emerald and eggman.

5th for those who think that the god like thing is bad I've read fanfics that go god like or near god like and are still good

6th the weakness for emerald now is that he can't swim and not really good with heights (gets over that one eventually) (he did not know how high Angel Island was so he did not think about it)

7th the human like self proclaimed girlfriend is named chise zeo (no complaints please it sounds good) kinda like here Mobius counterpart Amy.

8th Chise and 2 others will be based off of tenchi muyo (that I don't own by the way) 1 outlaw star (gross part dose I do not own by the way) and 1 on slap up party (which I do not own)

9th he will be able to use chaos type abilities but he will experiment with more advance but he won't be able to use until transformation (not super but something else that involve the master emerald)

Here are the starters

Positive. After transformation but chaos cannon during super

1. Chaos fist-his entire arms turns black with bright twinkles (like a clear night sky with starlight)

2. Chaos Sword- A sword made of chaos energy.

2. Chaos kick-refer to chaos fist but with the legs

3. Chaos control-type of teleportation or high speed increase

4. Chaos cannon-pure beam of Chaos energy (only in super form until better control)

5. Chaos multiply-only useable in hyper or in fusion (I watched the power of nazo so got the idea for fusion) by the way Emega or Demerald (mix of emerald and Demonga is my OC so please don't use without my permission please

6. Chaos healing- name implies he can heal major wounds

7. Chaos barrier- A strong shield

8. Chaos wave-(sword like object needed) sends a wave of Chaos energy an opponent

9. Able to take powerful hits well (favorite trait)

10. able to make clothes out of chaos energy but only one set (after transformation)

11. Regeneration (after transformation)

States

Super-golden aura like sonic and shadow and hair grows a little

Hyper-rainbow aura like sonic and shadow and hair grows to back

After major transformation.

Master-that's a surprise

And 2 more

For a word if people think if this is to powerful emerald can only hold master form for 30 minutes

Fusion state

All of emeralds and demongas moves plus others but that's for later

There will be more.

Negative.5 levels of dark

Dark soul-like dark sonic but more merciful (example lets eggman live saying its fun to play with his robots) but at the same time just as evil (wont hesitateto kill)

Looks-all clothing turns like black fire eyes turn completely white and hair turns like black fire (like Hades from Hercules)

Rage soul-more animal like then dark and more blood thirsty

Looks-hair length increases and looks more feral and eyes are red with black rings and white pupils

Death soul-less animalistic but more merciless.

Looks-looks like dark but no flames and have pupils but blood red color

Vile soul -near evil (emerald has very little control so he can barely hold back)

Looks-clothes are red and eyes are completely black except for white slits and half of the hair grows to his lower back and turns red

Demon soul-absolute evil no mercy or kindness but a few here and there(emerald has a string of control left so Demon emerald holds back a little by saying he just want to toy with them.)

Looks-looks like vile but hair grows to the back of the knees and looks like smoke and demons clothes liked like black fire with smoke coming out the elbows, back, and back of knees

The OCs for the prequel is as followed and there like their mobius counter parts and I made them that way

1. Emerald (Main next to sonic)

2. Demonga (second ultimate life form in human form next to shadow) (there will be an explanation as why he looks human)

3. Chise zeo (Emeralds self-proclaimed girlfriend) (can summon weapons like Amy but its great hammers) (looks like the cabbit in adult form from tenchi muyo) (which I do not own by the way)

4. Sunpei (not as smart as tails but close) (has a near same experience) (I'm trying to make the human counter parts act like the Mobius counterparts and with similar pasts)

5. if possible Zack Fair (I do not own FF) (for those who did not play Crisis core I won't spoil things and I asked for a vote for him to use or not) (if he's added he can help knuckles guard the master emerald)(he will still be his hyperish self from the game but with tweaks and a reason he's on Mobius

6. Anna-Creams counterpart and is a dark skinned girl with red hair

7. Rachel- Anna's mom (vanillas counterpart) (got no other description except that she looks like a grown up version of Anna.

8. Xan- The old man that teaches emerald how to use a sword and how to use chaos control and chaos sword (bit of a perv but we gotta have a roshi)(I do not own slap up party)(real funny show)

9. Alice pantherian-(looks like Aisha clan clan but with red hair with orange tips and a red outfit similar to Aisha's) (by the way did I mention I do not own outlaw star just the OCs) Controls lightning

10. Mio- works with rouge after awhile (OC)

11. Tempest-Pure OC controls wind and plays important roles

12. Dark Emerald-(OC) evil guy but until emerald gets stronger he helps (Looks like Dark soul) (Split personality of emerald but appear alot in dark soul mode

13. Steel Emerald- a mechanical version of emerald (OC in a way)(looks like emerald except for the robotic look and wire hair)( I said he look liked emerald so looks like a cyber version)

14. Still need an OC nemesis (so I'm still thinking)

There will be more.

Finally

Emerald will be working with sonic and tails mostly and will get sunpei and the others in time

(I just need the Zack fair votes then I can start)

Well so long and please send to my inbox in fan fiction and not my email

(I keep getting spam)

Well I'm out of here

Light master emerald signing off


End file.
